


浪

by wangxiangtai



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, “路飞的橡胶阴茎变成罗的按摩棒”, 失禁, 最后有一点腿交, 朋友点梗“罗对路飞说老公你好棒, 橡胶小丁丁好棒”
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:28:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28154634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wangxiangtai/pseuds/wangxiangtai
Summary: 警告：朋友点梗“罗对路飞说老公你好棒，橡胶小丁丁好棒”＋“路飞的橡胶阴茎变成罗的按摩棒”。失禁，最后有一点腿交。祝阅读愉快～
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law, 路罗 - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	浪

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：朋友点梗“罗对路飞说老公你好棒，橡胶小丁丁好棒”＋“路飞的橡胶阴茎变成罗的按摩棒”。失禁，最后有一点腿交。祝阅读愉快～

罗和路飞很久没见了。

不多寒暄，罗直接用能力将两人移到自己船长室的床上。两人手忙脚乱脱着衣服，路飞扒下罗的裤子，罗连内裤都没穿，男孩的手指轻车熟路探入股缝间的软穴，立刻被一股湿热的触感包裹。

“特拉男，提前准备过了？”路飞在接吻的间隙问道。

“啊。”罗没有耐心地应答，按下路飞的后脑，继续火热的吻。

路飞腿间的物什精神勃勃地站着，罗对他大张开双腿，热情邀请他进来，路飞握住罗的腰，阴茎直接挺入滑腻的甬道，连根没入，一贯到底。将路飞的阴茎完全吞下，罗舒爽地长吐出一口气，男人伸出一根手指，点在路飞的肩膀上，示意他停止动作。

男孩抬起头疑惑地看罗。罗的手指一勾，床边的柜子打开，一堆五颜六色的假阳具、跳蛋、马眼棒飞出来，稀里哗啦掉在床上和两人身上。

被砸得有些晕的路飞问：“特拉男，这些是…？”

罗把头歪向一边，勾起嘴角露出恶劣的笑，“都是我想你时，拿来排解用的玩具。”

男人的腿环上路飞的腰，施力让男孩朝他倾过去，罗随便捞起手边一根尺寸可观的橡胶阴茎，把它展示给路飞看。

“你如果不能比它们让我更舒服，以后就别再上我的床了，草帽当家的。”

罗笑得恶意，威胁男孩，路飞用手撑在罗的上方，不自觉吞咽口水。

罗放下手，上半身向后倚靠在床头，“你可以动了，草帽当家的。”

路飞撅住罗的腰，在男人体内卖力进出，敏感的罗很快身体泛起红色，喘息和呻吟顺理成章脱口而出，但罗呻吟的是：“不够…这样不够…草帽当家…”

罗捧住男孩的脸，将他拉向自己，与自己对视，罗的眼眶微红，金眼睛亮晶晶的，男人用甚至有些委屈的腔调说道：“你…不是橡胶人吗…可以控制…你那根的形状吧…想想办法…你可以照着这些做一个…”

听了罗的话，路飞视线扫过床上散落的玩具，挑中了看起来最显眼的一个，男孩慢慢吸气，让埋在罗体内的阴茎鼓胀起来，很快，就听到罗拔高的呻吟。

“啊！！啊……！”罗的后穴直接被以极限的尺度撑开，边缘的褶皱被尽数撑至平滑，路飞没有过多询问，便再次开始凶狠地操干，用膨大的阴茎一下一下撞在敏感点上。本还温顺吞吐阴茎的肠道立刻变得辛苦，小嘴酸涩地张开，被迫反复吞吃这个膨胀后尺寸骇人的巨物，而罗的身体，立刻边颤抖着，边情动地分泌粘液，肠道变得愈加湿滑，为了迎合性器的进出。罗几乎立刻被操射了，浓稠的精液喷射而出，路飞猛地向前挺腰，那凶器就在罗的下腹戳出一个向上鼓的小包，而罗的阴茎就被顶得再向外吐出一股白浊。高潮让罗的后穴条件反射地夹紧，路飞不知停歇地摆腰，操开咬住自己的小嘴。

罗瞬间就眼泪涟涟，尖叫惊喘肆无忌惮，路飞把他的身子撞得像即将翻覆的小船，罗只能勉力勾住路飞的脖子，嘴里叫着：“啊！好大…！太大…太粗了…但是好舒服…再、再快一点…！草帽当家……”

罗被操得腿快勾不住路飞的腰，男人却大胆地向路飞提出下一个要求：“草帽当家…你能模仿…那些玩具上的花纹吗…”

路飞流着汗，孜孜不倦摆腰，转头观察那些玩具上或螺旋或颗粒的凸起纹样。

“特拉男喜欢那个吗？”男孩边问边甩甩头，甩掉淌到眼前的汗水。

“嗯…”罗环住路飞的脖子，贴近男孩的脸，唇角微弯，勾起一个妩媚至极的笑。

“我想要那个…给我吧…老公…”

路飞还没反应过来这个称呼，罗就吻住了他的嘴，边纠缠路飞的舌头，罗边向路飞的嘴里呼气，像是要帮着男孩把橡胶阴茎吹起来。

“呼…啊…！啊——！！”罗再次发出高亢的呻吟，体内的阴茎长出了凸起，脆弱的肠壁被一遍遍刺激，甬道里被冲击得更加泛滥，尤其敏感带被那些激凸的纹路整个碾压而过，罗的身体深处就动情地颤抖，喷吐汁水，淫液从两人的交合处不断迸溅出来。

路飞不断向前冲刺，罗的阴茎就如同失禁般一股股射精，罗的四肢都彻底没了力气，只剩后穴还在时不时收缩，然后就被更重的力道粗暴操开。罗的两条腿无力地大张开，任由路飞握住大腿根向下按压，向外掰开，以方便那带来无限快感的橡胶阴茎在小穴出入。罗的手揽不住路飞的脖子，就只能攥住床单作为脆弱的凭依，罗的身体和整张床，以及床上的玩具们一起在路飞惊涛骇浪的节奏里摇摆。眼泪从那双瑰丽的金眼睛里一颗接一颗往外掉，而罗还在叫，罗全部的力气都用来抒发内心深处最隐秘的欲望和快乐：“老公…！呜呜…老公你好棒！那里…再、再用力点…！就是那里…老公…呜呜呜…好棒…橡胶小丁丁…橡胶小丁丁好棒…！好棒哦…老公…我好想你…我爱你老公…啊——！啊……”

路飞舔舔嘴唇，尝到一嘴汗水的咸味。他抬头看罗，罗的眼睛已经对不上焦，罗的嗓子逐渐哑了，男人完全凭身体本能的快感在发出呻吟，在最后一声无力的拖长音的叫喊中，罗真的失禁了，清黄的液体被阴茎从前端的孔洞，颤巍巍地疲惫地吐泻出来。

路飞不再动作，他在等罗缓过神来。

失禁的罗不再叫，只剩粗重绵长的喘息，他的身体是熟透的红色，他攥住床单的手指也渐渐失了气力，罗艳色的嘴唇微张，金眼睛被泪水泡得透亮，深蓝色的睫毛上粘着汗水，纹身与乳白的精液、黄的浊液在罗的整个上半身交错。刚享受过暴风骤雨快感的罗，现在就像一幅画一样静止了。

突然，那对眼睫颤动，睫毛上的水珠被抖掉，罗眨眨眼，清醒过来。

罗看到，路飞的脸放大在面前。

“特拉男！你还好吗？”路飞精神十足地叫罗，关切地问他。

罗舔舔发干的唇，嘴巴重新抿成一条线。他动不了，不敢动，路飞的阴茎还在体内，无尽的快感也还残存在身体里，罗一动，就要牵连肠道收紧，下半身的性器激动地抖，那样子仿佛还能射出什么。

“…草帽当家的…”罗哑着嗓子，尝试发声，他的声音有气无力，“我累了…”

路飞点点头，安抚地亲罗的额头。男孩用手轻轻扶着罗的腿根，将自己雄壮的阴茎拔出来。

“啊……哈嗯……”这个过程还是让罗哀哀叫出声，身体还在止不住地颤抖，挽留地收紧。路飞完全拔出，罗的后穴合不拢地大张开，边缘全部被磨肿，里面嫩红的肉向外翻着。而路飞的肉棒依然硬挺，整个柱身粘着罗的液体，昂扬站在那里，和罗打招呼。

罗看着路飞，边喘边思索，他抬动酸软的腿，慢慢将大腿合拢，将男孩可怖的性器夹在腿中间。路飞明白了，配合地用两臂环住罗的膝盖，帮他把双腿并拢，接着就挺腰在男人的双腿间抽插起来。罗的腿长而瘦，没什么肉，大腿内侧却十分柔软，路飞红着脸，享受地喘息，没抽插几回，很快就射了出来，男孩射了很多，浓精溅在罗的胸膛，甚至罗的脸上。

路飞高潮后，就爬到罗旁边，迷迷糊糊躺下，撒娇地搂着男人，不愿意动了。

罗歇了一会儿，发动能力将两人送到浴室。

罗泡在浴缸里，帮坐在浴缸外边的路飞洗头发。男孩顶着一脑袋泡沫，突然抬起头，他趴在浴缸沿上，眨巴一对圆眼睛，对罗说：“特拉男，我也好想你！我也爱你！”

罗听见路飞的话，不自觉微张开嘴，脸肉眼可见地变红。接着，罗便红着脸笑起来，那双金眼睛温情脉脉看着路飞。

罗和嘻嘻笑的路飞贴上额头，用自己的鼻子蹭蹭男孩的鼻尖。

END

BY 匿名的茜茜


End file.
